Restorations
by ChimericalParoxysm
Summary: Andromeda loses herself after the Battle of Hogwarts. A push in the right direction helps her heal.


A/N: In response to Haylis' From A-Z And In Between challenge. My character was Andromeda Tonks (oops!) and my prompt was Getaway.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks had lost _everything_ to Voldemort, to the war. Sometimes the pain grew so great that she wished more than anything that she could resurrect him, just to kill him her bloody self. Ted had always been her pillar of strength—to lean on when she couldn't stand, to make her laugh when she felt like she couldn't even smile, to remind her of all the things in life, in herself, that were good—worthwhile. Oh, how she loved him. Some days she just needed to run—Italy, Canada, Peru—_anywhere_; just get away to someplace that wasn't here, as though if she just ran far enough she could escape her past, and her present, and herself.

And then there was Teddy. Lose your husband, your daughter, your son-in-law, your life, and get in return a beautiful commitment you can't handle. And oh he was—so beautiful and sweet and perfect—and she loved him terribly, but sometimes she looked at him and she only saw her daughter, sometimes she said his name and she couldn't stop her voice from shaking because his beloved namesake was _gone_. Some days it all just felt so cruel, and when she was at her worst she really just couldn't do it. Couldn't soothe him when he was crying; couldn't play with him on the floor. Hell, sometimes she couldn't even make herself rise from the couch.

Thank Merlin for Molly who could lose her own grief in the task of caring for the baby that more often seemed to renew Andromeda's. Molly understood, and she didn't judge her as an awful person (for all that Andromeda sometimes felt she truly was), nor did she tell her it was time to raise her head and move on (for all that Andromeda felt she really _had_ to). And through jointly caring for Teddy, she and Molly had formed a secure and supportive friendship. So when Molly had sent an owl inviting herself over, Andromeda hadn't been irritated in the least.

"Andy, dear?"

"In the kitchen, Molly!"

Teddy was sitting in his seat, cooing happily, and both women smiled as his hair shifted to Molly's red.

"Hello, Teddy, dear," Molly cooed right back. "How's my little wizard today?"

"Oh, he's been a right darling. All happy and smiley all morning."

"You're feeling alright then, too?"

Andromeda smiled at the concern. "Today has actually been good. We went for a bit of a walk, and that always helps a little." She set a plate of sandwiches and some lemonade on the table and took a seat beside Molly. "Do help yourself."

They chatted easily for a while, but when the plate was nearing emptiness, Molly turned to her seriously. "I think you should take a trip." Andromeda blinked at the sudden change of tone, and Molly seemed to interpret this as reluctance. "Really, Andy, I think it's a good idea," she continued. "You always talk about it, 'Maybe I should go to Greece, maybe some sort of trip…' Well, I think it's a fantastic idea. You need a _break_. And so you should take one. Escape the stress and this house and your obligations. Merlin knows you've earned a chance to heal."

"But… Teddy. I couldn't possibly—"

"Well, I'd take him, of course," Molly stated firmly.

"Oh, Molly, I couldn't possibly ask you to—"

"Nonsense, dear. I'd love to."

Andromeda paused to fully consider the idea. Losing so much had torn her to pieces and with Teddy to care for, she'd never really had the time to try to fit them back together. But to leave Teddy… She looked at the gurgling baby. No, she decided; she wasn't doing Teddy any favours by sinking in this deep depression, maybe it really wouldn't be so bad to take some time to try to heal. Perhaps Molly was right, and clearly the woman had given it a great deal of thought.

And so she agreed… Sort of.

Hogwarts was being rebuilt and any volunteers were welcome. Molly was a bit sceptical about the method of escape, but Andromeda knew it would fit her perfectly. She wasn't really much for running away anyhow. She and Teddy moved into the Burrow temporarily; Molly took care of him while she was out, and when she absolutely needed a break, her silent and empty home was always waiting.

The work brought her slowly back to stability, as though instead of raising the foundations of the old school, she was truly re-establishing her own. She finally felt like she was _allowed_ to mourn her husband and her daughter, and in doing so she found herself able to look upon her grandson in pure adoration—her sorrow no longer projected onto him.

It took a while—both to repair Hogwarts, and to put herself back together. Molly was always there, with her sturdy support. And Teddy was always there with his joyful, forgiving smiles. By the time Hogwarts was finally rebuilt—the finishing touches in place and the staff ready to resume their positions—, Andromeda felt whole once more, and was ready to "return."

"Well, little man," she said softly, walking through the front door of their home. "We're back from our 'getaway'. What do you think?"

"'Ama!" he shouted gleefully.

_Gramma, indeed_, she thought with a smile.


End file.
